Can't help but look back, while trying to move forward
by iSimple
Summary: Because he changed the events of the future by defeating Ganon, he had never met Malon. He never met with Princess Zelda. He never met Darunia, leader of Gorons. He had never met Princess Ruto, of the Zora's. Saria, did not exist as she played her role as the Sage of the forest. The only person, that could've related to him was Navi.


**Hello all! It's been a while since I've posted a story and I havn't been feeling my Bleach story lately. I apologize for that I just need to find my inspiration to continue that story before I can write on it. For now, I leave you with an Idea I had concerning probably one of my favorite characters, Link. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, this song is what made me think of the story. watch?v=XBzkIomfrlA I recommend listening while you read. -iSimple**

 **Just a simple story, no continued chapters.**

 _ **Can't help but look back, while trying to move forward.**_

Link enjoyed the rain. It made him feel understood. It put him at ease, a feeling that was a stranger to him. Years of fighting demons, and creatures for the sake of Hyrule had made him anxious. Strangely enough it even made him afraid. Link smirked at this thought as he stared down at his calloused hands. He wasn't afraid of what he needed to be ready to stand up against. He was afraid of failing. The sound of the rain hitting Lake Hylia made these thoughts go away. He brought his hands down to the grass he was currently sitting on, his blue eyes staring down at the ripples of water as rain pelted it.

Sighing, link shut his eyes. This feeling of loneliness would not go away. Regardless of what he did, or where he went he just couldn't shake it. Ever since Ganon's defeat, and returning the Master Sword to its pedastel, he felt so alone. It had been almost a decade now since Navi had left him, and he just couldn't move on. She was there through everything, and helped him through everything. Even after a decade he still felt so lost without her.

Although Link had the right to be angry, angry over the fact that he had risked his life to save Hyrule to only be treated as an outcast, he knew deep down this was his role. To be alone. The Kokiri had long since forced him out of Kokiri village, and because he changed the events of the future by defeating Ganon, he had never met Malon. He never met with Princess Zelda. He never met Darunia, leader of Gorons. He had never met Princess Ruto, of the Zora's. Saria, did not exist as she played her role as the Sage of the forest. The only person, that could've related to him was Navi.

He decided to get up then, pulling his bare feet out of the water. He had sat there so long they were now prune. It was winter time, and he would likely be very sick because of sitting out in the rain, but he found himself unable to care. Pulling his socks over his wet feet he smiled at the warmth they provided him. Slipping on his leather boots, he hoisted his Hylian Shield securing it on his back, and buckled his scabbard holding a Soldiers Sword. Hyrule still had many dangers, and Link was anything but unprepared. A quiver of arrows hung low on his right hip, his bow in his left hand as he prepared to head to the fields.

He looked up, his red tunic soaked to the bone the hat almost sliding off his blonde hair from the weight of the water it now held. The rain was coming down heavy now and he let out a long sigh as he spread his arms. Links' thoughts drifted towards the red haired farm girl as he made his way to the fields. You're probably wondering why Link had not visited anyone from his past, and truth be told he did not have the courage to do so. Because to Link, it's better to never be remembered, than to know you've been forgotten. He began to laugh at the thought. That's what so funny about the whole situation, Link didn't even know if they had truly forgotten him. He had just assumed they had.

Returning from Termina Field, was the final act that had crushed link. He was distraught that he could not find his long lost fairy friend. At the time in fact, he was so distraught from it that Mido, someone who wouldn't even acknowledge Link, ended up coming to his door because Link had spent weeks in his home without leaving. After being kicked out of Kokiri Forest, Link fled to the last place he knew anyone would look for him, Gerudo. Currently he was doing a favor for Naburu, delivering a message to the fisherman that owned the shop here in Lake Hylia. It took everything Link had to leave Gerudo, and it also took Naburu some serious convincing to get Link to do it.

Upon reaching the fields, he prepared an arrow on his bow just to be sure. However just like the journey to Lake Hylia, the way back to Gerudo Desert was long and quiet. After a while, he hung his bow over his left should after returning the arrow to its Quiver. It was trips like these that made him miss his faithful steed, Epona. He patted his Ocarina contemplating whether or not to play the song that would make her come running to him, but like anything else from his past he was afraid of knowing, what was likely to be true.

His thoughts drifted to Navi, and some of the laughs that shared over a late night camp fire. She would be sitting on his knee, sharing some of her insight with him, and laughing at his clumsiness at times. He could hear her small voice scolding him for being so reckless, and praising him for being so brave. She really was the foundation that held him together through all those years of fighting. He was ripped from his thoughts by a high pitched scream. Dashing forward he ran up the hill towards the screaming. Typically in Hyrule Field you would see a Stalchild, but only at night. However there were currently 3 Stalfos, typically only seen in forested areas, chasing after a particular red-headed farm girl.

Link hesitated, but only for a moment. Of course he wouldn't leave her to her fate. As luck would have it she was already running in his direction. "Help! Please!" The desperation in her voice caused him to pick up his speed. He had already drawn an arrow, and fired it at one of the Stalfos. However the skeleton was able to raise his iron shield and block it. Malon had kept running past him, however Link met all three head on. He had long since dropped his bow and quiver, since both would only slow him. The sound of steel clashing rang out, interrupting the sound of the rain falling. Link blocked and parried masterfully, backflipping and dodging. Although all three Stalfos were skilled swordsman, they were in the end ultimately no match for the Hero. As the last one fell, and set ablaze in a blue flame as it disappeared back to the depths, the red headed woman approached him slowly.

Malon was now a grown woman, beautiful with fierce blue eyes. Her white shirt clung to her body and her red skirt swayed slightly with the wind. Long red locks sticking to her face, she placed a hand on the shoulder of her protector, causing him to turn slightly. She blinked, the sad look on his face was painful to her. He seemed, so familiar. The Red Tunic was out of place, and that's why she didn't recognize him immediately. She tilted her head to the side slightly, her hair moving with her. She let out a deep breath as her eyes widened. Her gasp caused Link to take a step back. She was truly shocked. What were the odds of him being here, when she needed him the most. "Fairy boy...Is that...Is that you?" Link had never said a word in his life. He had never needed too. His actions conveyed everything that you needed to know. His sword, and shield hit the ground with a loud thud. He took a slow step forward, his fingers brushing over her cheek as tears began to sting his eyes. And finally after all these years he embraced Malon in a hug. He sobbed violently as tears streamed down his face. She didn't understand why he was crying, but she hugged him back tightly burying her head into his chest. What happened next, she would never forget and would likely never understand. As Link began to regain his composure, his hands went to her shoulders pushing her away from him gently. A smile on his face, he brought the back of his hand to wipe away the tears from his eyes. For the first time ever, Link had actually said something to her.

"Thank you, for remembering."

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short story. Maybe I'll give a LoZ story a shot one day. But for now this will suffice.**


End file.
